Dark is the Night
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Remus erfährt von dem Verrat an den Potters und versucht mit dem Verlust seiner Freunde klar zu kommen.


Disclaimer: Solange J.K. Rowling die Rechte nicht abtritt, liegen sie alle bei ihr.

Anmerkungen: Hab diese kleine Geschichte vor kurzem wieder entdeckt, und beschlossen, das ich sie jetzt einfach hier rein stell. Man kann es als Teil der "Nur ein Freund"-Serie betrachten, oder aber unabhängig davon. Viel Spaß damit! Reviews sind mir natürlich immer eine Freude...

Der Titel stammt von dem gleichnamigen Lied von A-HA, hat aber ansonsten nichts mit dem Lied zu tun, ich fand den Titel nur irgendwie passend.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dark is the Night

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Als Remus es erfuhr, war er seltsam ruhig. Fast als wäre er betäubt. Lily und James Potter waren tot. Seine Freunde. Seine zweite Familie. Die eine Hälfte seines Rudels. Und er vergoss keine Träne, als er es in den Nachrichten erfuhr. Es war als hätte er bereits gewusst, dass dieser Albtraum wahr werden würde. Und nun da es geschehen war, war der Schock schon überwunden. Oder befand er sich noch im Schockzustand?

Als Dumbledore zu ihm kam und ihm erzählte was geschehen war, dass Sirius, sein Sirius, die Potters verraten hatte, blieb er immer noch ruhig. Fast kühl. Er konnte sehen, dass Dumbledore ihn beobachtete und versuchte seine Empfindungen zu durchschauen. Albus kannte ihn längst gut genug um zu wissen, dass Remus seine Gefühle gerne verbarg. Doch diesmal verbarg er nichts. Denn da war nichts. Nur eine gähnende Leere. All das schien ihm so unwirklich. Gleich würden die Potters zur Tür rein spazieren. Nie würde Sirius sie verraten. Niemals. Oder?

Die Zweifel kamen erst als Dumbledore gegangen war. Langsam, ganz langsam schien Remus alles zu begreifen. Ruhelos ging er in der Wohnung hin- und her. Und plötzlich packte ihn eine unglaubliche Wut. Grimmig rieß er das Geschirr vom Tisch herunter, warf den Küchentisch um. Als er endlich um Atem rang, geschah etwas, dass schon sehr lange nicht mehr geschehen war. Er begann unkontrolliert zu weinen. Aus heiterem Himmel fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, voller Überraschung, dass er nicht mehr den Willen zum Stehen zu haben schien. Eine Weile lag er so da. Murmelte immer wieder. „Es ist nicht wahr... Sie sind nicht tot... Er würde das nie tun." Doch im Herzen wusste er, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Schließlich versiegten die Tränen und zurück blieb Remus. Auf dem Boden liegend. Er kauerte sich so klein zusammen wie es nur irgend ging. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam, doch Remus blieb noch lange so liegen.

In den folgenden Wochen ertappte er sich oft dabei, wie er davon träumte in einem abgeschotteten Raum zu sein, den kein Geräusch erreichte und dort kauerte und versteckte er sich vor der Welt. Vor all den Menschen, die es gut mit ihm meinten und ihn fragten wie es ihm ging. Vor seinem Kummer. Und seiner Angst. Seiner Angst vor der Zukunft. Vor der Schuld. Denn hätte nicht gerade er erkennen müssen, dass Sirius der Verräter war? Und vor seinem Hass. Ein Hass so siegend heiß, dass er ihn kaum ertragen konnte. Er wollte Sirius nicht hassen... In diesem Raum konnte er alles sein. Er konnte ganz er selbst sein. Einfach alles loslassen.

Am liebsten hätte er sich tatsächlich versteckt und wäre vor allem geflohen. Vor der Beerdigung mit dem kleinen Harry, der zu jung seine Eltern verloren hatte. Vor den besorgten Worten und Blicken, die ihn zu erforschen suchten.

Manchmal hätte er sich einfach gerne in seine Trauer und den Schmerz fallen lassen. Sie den Sieg davon tragen lassen und sich selbst in ihnen verloren. Doch etwas hielt ihn immer zurück. Vielleicht war es ein Hunger nach dem Leben, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn besaß. Etwas älter als die Menschheit, vielleicht älter als das Leben selbst. Vielleicht war es Pflichtgefühl. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Angst davor sich selbst aufzugeben. Denn was blieb ihm dann noch?

Also machte er weiter. Er stand jeden Morgen auf und ging jeden Abend zu Bett, wenn er auch in den ersten Wochen nur selten viel Schlaf fand. Er zeigte sich tapfer, schenkte den Menschen um ihn herum ein dankbares Lächeln. Erkundigte sich nach Harry. Er suchte Arbeit, führte sie aus, verlor sie wieder, wie zuvor.

Langsam verblassten die schrecklichen Bilder seiner Vorstellung. Das Aufstehen fiel ihm weniger schwer. Er musste sich nicht mehr zu jeder Unterhaltung und jeglicher Gesellschaft zwingen. Zum Hunger kam auch wieder Appetit. Und eines Tages brachte ihn ein warmer Sonnenstrahl wieder zum lächeln.

In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on.

Robert Frost


End file.
